


No matter what, it gets better—post miracle queen

by MlbTrashCan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma, DJWifi, F/M, Fluff, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Post Finale, Post Miracle Queen, Reveal, adrien figures it out, adrienette - Freeform, ladrien, ladybug gets stressed out yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlbTrashCan/pseuds/MlbTrashCan
Summary: Marinette struggles with her duties, both as Ladybug and the common high school student, so she decides to tell someone her secret. Adriens pretty trustworthy, right?





	1. An Average Day

Marinette walked outside her parents bakery, letting out a long sigh. It was a cloudy gray outside, raindrops plopping silently against the sidewalk. “Well, I guess this is just one of those days,” she mumbled to herself, then trudged off to school.

She sat down in her seat, noticing Alya wasn’t there. Letting out a silent sigh, she tapped Adrien on the shoulder. “Do you know where Alya is?” She asked, once he turned around.

“No. Nino isn’t here either,” he replied in concern. When he said this, she noticed almost half the class was missing.

“Where is everyone? Chloe, Lila, Rose, Juleka, Ivan... only a few of us are here,” she said in confusion, looking around. Miss Bustier walked in, and a confused smile showed up on her face once she took in the scene of the room.

Everyone in the room was confused, as only Max, Kim, Alix, Marinette, Adrien, Mylene, and miss Bustier were there. “Well, since almost no one is here, I guess today’s a free day!” Miss Bustier exclaimed, walking over to the computer on her desk.

The small class let out a quiet cheer, and they moved seats respectively. Adrien sat next to Marinette, Max, Kim, and Alix were sitting together, and Mylene got on her phone.

“What do you thinks going on?” Adrien asked the bluenette he was now sitting next to.

“I was about to ask you the same thing. I have no idea. I just hope no ones been akumatized. Chat Noir and Ladybug have had a lot on their hands lately.” Marinette responded, trying to sound casual as to not give off her identity.

“Well, Chloe was the last person akumatized, right? So she’s probably out for that reason. That doesn’t explain any of the others being absent though.” Adrien said, thinking out loud.

“I don’t know. All of this is really weird. Usually we only get akumas about once a week, but we got two in one day yesterday,” Marinette said. She wanted to cover her mouth for her thoughts, as she figured she might reveal her identity.

“I know, right? Hawkmoth must have lots of time on his hands to be able to bring so many akuma attacks.” Adrien said, hands slightly shaky.

Marinette didn’t respond, so the two sat together in silence. Adrien brought his bag onto his desk, and fumbled around inside it. Marinette could have sworn he said something to his bag. _Oh well, _ she thought, _he was probably just mumbling to himself. We all do it sometimes._

Marinette shifted in her seat, and looked over to Mylene. “What’s up?” She asked, trying to make sure Mylene wasn’t alone.

“Nothing much. Kim isn’t here, and everyone else is talking. I don’t know, I guess it’s pretty fun being a one man band for the day,” Mylene replied.

“Heh, yeah, it is huh,” Marinette breathed, before turning back to her former crush. “So what are your plans for the day?”

“Nothing out of the ordinary. You know, photoshoot, fencing lesson, Chinese lesson, dinner, stuff like that.” He replied, letting out a soft sigh.

“Well dang. Maybe you can stop by the bakery when you get a second, I can let you in on some of the best pastries! No promises on the price though,” she chuckled.

Adrien looked at the girl sitting next to him, and let out a loving sigh. He had to admit, Marinette was beautiful. And after seeing Marinette and Ladybug right next to each other, the similarities were all undeniable. _Change targets,_ was what Kagami told him. Why would he need to change targets if his main two were the same person?

“Adrien? You ok?” Marinette asked, seeing him zoned out.

“Huh? Oh, yeah, I’m ok,” he responded, snapping back into reality. “Just thinking.”

Marinette considered the this, but just shrugged it off. She’s done the same thing before, when she sat behind him staring at the back of his blond hair for hours.

She pulled her phone out of her bag, and smiled softly at her kwami. She texted Alya to see where she was, but to no avail.

She sat next to the blond boy shaking, as she feared for her friends. Where were they? What were they doing? Are they ok? What’s going on? Were a few of the questions buzzing around her troubled brain. A worried look formed on her face, but she tried her best to hide it. She put her earbuds in and pulled up the news.

She felt a little better after watching, since there wasn’t an akuma attack going on. Just news about how major Bourgeois and Audrey Bourgeois we’re getting closer in their marriage. With a slightly calmer heart, she texted Luka, asking if he knew where Juleka was.

**Marinette:** Hey, do you know where Juleka is? Almost no one is here today. It’s honestly kind of creepy.

**Luka:** Yes, actually. Her and Rose are here. Juleka’s sick, and Rose and I are here helping her. How’s school?

**Marinette:** Ok, thanks. It’s good. Alya and Nino aren’t here either, so I’ve been talking to Adrien.

**Luka:** Weird. Do you know where they are?

**Marinette:** Not a clue. Anyway, how’s it going?

**Luka:** It’s good. Just been playing guitar a little more and really perfecting your melody.

**Marinette:** That’s awesome! I love hearing you play.

**Luka:** Thanks Marinette! It’s almost done, I just need to work on the strumming a little.

**Marinette:** I thought it sounded perfect. But do anything you need to make it sound even better!

**Luka:** Thanks, mama-Marinette.

**Marinette:** Are you really bringing this back?

**Luka:** Did it ever go away?

Marinette let out an exasperated sigh, and responded with a laughing emoji. She put her phone back, subtlety handing Tikki a macaron in the process. The bell rang, and the few people left for home.


	2. A Short Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir plans on going to check up on his missing classmates, but makes a detour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m giving you some Marichat. Worry not my friends. All will be ok. Also, it’s really short. I ran out of motivation. ;-;

Adrien was walking home in the darkness of the clouds, the air of fresh rain wafting up his nose. He took a piece of Camembert out of his pocket, and dropped it into his bag. Running behind a near building, he transformed. Deciding it would be smart to check on the people missing from school, he set off.

Seeing the bakery, he made the decision to stop by. Marinette was sitting on a chair on her balcony, studying for the physics test they had tomorrow. Seeing the boy in the leather cat costume, she closed her book and shifted in her chair. She smiled sweetly and greeted him. “Want some pastries?”

“Pastries would be lovely, purrincess,” he replied, holding his hand out to help her down the trapdoor leading into her room. He followed her down, seeing all the photos of himself. He carefully sat on her bed, waiting for her return.

He looked at the frozen images of himself, some laughing, some with a fake smile, and some even mid-jump. He decided that, even though he had asked before, he would ask her if she liked Adrien. Maybe she would tell Chat if she did, instead of Adrien.

Seeing the trapdoor open slightly, he got up and opened it the full way for her. She handed him a plate full of cookies, macarons, croissants, and even some cheeses. He set the plate on her computer desk, and helped her up like the gentleman he is.

He grabbed the plate once she was up, and set it on the bed between the two. “How was school today?” He asked her, trying to strike a conversation, and to learn more about her. She only ever stuttered when she was with Adrien.

“It was good. Hardly anyone was there today, so we had a free day. You’ve heard of Adrien, right?” Receiving a nod in response, she continued. “We talked today. My best friend wasn’t there, and neither was his. We mainly talked about how much trouble you and Ladybug have been going through.”

Of course, Adrien knew this, but he had to act as if he didn’t. “Well that’s cool! Speaking of Adrien, do you like him? I mean, you have a lot of pictures of him.”

“I—what? Me? Liking Adrien? Well, not gonna lie... yeah. I kinda like him. I—I mean. Ugh. There was a point in time where I didn’t like him at all when he first came to our school. But then he changed and now I just... I don’t know. I mean, I’m trying to get over him but it’s hard and—” She was cut off by Chat.

“Hey, it’s ok. Feelings suck. But you can tell me. If you need to talk, you can talk to me. I’m here for you, and I support it.”

“Thanks, Chat. You know I’m here for you too. Just make sure you don’t reveal your identity. I made that mistake already.” Marinette responded.

“I know princess.”

The two sat together in comfortable silence, occasionally popping pastries in their mouths.

“Hey, Kitty?” He looked over at her, and she went on. “You should come visit more. It’s fun talking to you. You let me vent about things other people wouldn’t really want to talk about. Thanks for that, by the way,” Marinette said, looking the boy in the eye.

_Is this ok? Can I like two people at once?_ Marinette thought. She still liked Adrien, but she was starting to gain feelings for her super heroine partner.

“Of course, Princess. You know I love coming to see you.” _Now more than ever,_ He thought.

Adrien had a strong feeling Marinette was his lady. After seeing her right next to Ladybug with Kwamibuster, the similarities were undeniable. He knew the power of the mouse miraculous, and he knew that two kwamis could unify. Clearly, she had taken the mouse miraculous after her kwami was taken, and she caused an illusion using the fox and mouse miraculous.

“I’ve got to go now, but I’ll see you later princess.”

“Alright, Chatton.”

She climbed up to her balcony, and Chat followed. He lengthened his baton, and she waved him goodbye. Marinette walked back over to where she was studying before, and picked up her book again. Tikki flew out of the inside of her jacket, floating slowly over to fall asleep on her knee.

“Sweet dreams,” Marinette laughed quietly.


	3. He’s Known For a While

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir face an akuma, and Ladybug can’t take the stress. Since she is now the guardian of the miraculouses, she decides to reveal to someone.

“Crap. Tikki, we gotta go.”

“Just say the words, Marinette!”

Marinette sighed. She transformed, and climbed up her bed to get to her balcony. It was chilly outside, but nothing she couldn’t handle. She saw purple bolts being shot around the Eiffel Tower, so she unhitched her yoyo and swung over.

Stopping on a rooftop, she saw Chat using his baton to get near where she was. Chat made his baton shrink down to normal size, and stood grounded next to her.

“Why hello, m’lady! Seems as if we have a heartbreaker on our hands,” Chat said, a smirk prominent on his face.

“Oh, quit it with the puns, Kitty.”

“Ah! Ladybug and the Kitty Cat finally decided to show up! Well, now that you’re here, I guess it’s finally time to take your miraculous!”

“Yeah, yeah. Lets just de-akumatize him now and get this over with.” Ladybug said, not really talking to anyone in particular.

The two set off, and Ladybug landed on the ground. “Chat, we gotta act like enemies here. I don’t want to, but I think it’s necessary. We really would become enemies if we acted like a duo.”

“You’re right, sadly. Maybe instead of acting like enemies, we could just act like we’re not working together?”

“We can try it, I guess.”

The two parted ways, as to not get turned into enemies for real by heartbreaker. He fired the purple bolts at the two heroes, more and more aggressive as time went on. Chat Noir cataclysmed the ground he was standing on, and Ladybug snatched the akumatized object out of his hand.

She purified the akuma, and then realized she didn’t use her lucky charm at all. “Chat, you’ve only got a few minutes left.”

“Alright m’lady. Until we meet again,” he said, tipping an imaginary hat.

Ladybug rubbed her arms, as it was still pretty chilly. She started walking around, planning on stopping somewhere to rest. The bakery was getting pretty busy, so she didn’t want to go there for a while. She saw Adrien walking on the sidewalk opposite her, so she called out and waved to him. He waved back, and she crossed the street.

“Hi Ladybug! Did you just get through with an akuma attack?” He asked with curiosity.

“Yep. It was pretty simple, I didn’t even use my lucky charm. Nothing was really damaged though, so the miracle cure wasn’t needed. Can I... can I talk to you? Like, away from everyone?” Ladybug was taking very fast, causing Adrien to be a little on edge.

“Of course, Ma— m’l— Ladybug. Anytime you need to.” _Oh god, _he thought, _I almost called her Marinette_ and_ m’lady_!_ That would _not_ be good!_

The two walked in silence to an alley way behind some buildings, and Ladybug started talking.

“So, you know how I gave you the snake miraculous?” She received a cautious nod in reply, and continued. “Well, I had to go somewhere else to get that miraculous. The Guardian watched over all of them. Well, now the old Guardian is gone, and I’m the Guardian now.” 

Of course, Adrien knew this. Shell Shock appeared, gave Marinette an inspiring speech, granted her the Guardianship, and lost all his memories of the miracle box and its components.

“Basically, I’m saying I’m stressed. And I need someone to rant to about both my personal life and my super hero life. So I’m gonna tell you who I am.” She said this with such finality, Adrien was almost scared.

“Wait. Hold on. You want to reveal? To me? I mean, what?” Adrien may have already figured out who she was by himself, but he never expected her to flat out tell him who she was.

“Unless you don’t want me too. I mean, I just need someone to know. I’m tired of only my kwami knowing.” Marinette looked almost a little sad at the boy’s confusion.

“No, of course not! Whenever you’re ready, you can show me,” Adrien said, waving his hands in front of him in defense.

“Alright. Tikki, spots off.” Marinette‘s transformation wore off in a flash of pink light, and she stood stiff in front of Adrien.

His face softened into a sweet smile. “Marinette, I’ve known for a while.”

“You—wait what? How did you...? Huh?”

Adrien sighed, pulling his white over shirt open so Plagg could show himself. “M’lady, I’ve known.”

Marinette stood with her mouth agape at the sight of the black cat kwami, and her long time crush calling her his lady. Stuttering, she managed, “how, when, Huh? Adrien is Chat Noir. Adrien and Chat Noir know my identity. ADRIEN LIKES ME?”

“Yep. So, whad’ya say? Would you like to officially be m’lady?”

“I... I—Yes!”

“Oh! I wasn’t expecting a yes. I thought you hated my puns.”

“I’ve liked you for months you oblivious cat!” Marinette laughed.

“You have?”

“Duh!”

“Well. I guess I am pretty oblivious. Hey, I just noticed that I forgot to stop by your house yesterday as Adrien. Mind if I decide to go now?”

“You can stop by anytime kitty.”

The two walked away, hands intertwined. They talked and laughed amongst themselves, earning a few jealous stares by passers by. The two just looked so perfect together. Marinette fixed another plate of pastries once they got home, and some mini plates for the kwamis. Adrien only stayed up 3 hours later than usual talking to her. He transformed back into Chat Noir, leaving Marinette with a gentle kiss on the forehead.

“Goodbye, Adrien,” She said softly, before climbing back into her room and settling down in her bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof


End file.
